


Just one Word

by waterbird13



Series: Tumblr Fics [32]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Weecest, agender Sam, mentions of genitalia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 15:47:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3901918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterbird13/pseuds/waterbird13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean doesn't have a brother or a sister, a boyfriend or a girlfriend. He has Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just one Word

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone--  
> This is a (very short) old fic I'm moving from Tumblr.  
> Warnings for: weecest, agender Sam, mentions of genitals.  
> Hope you enjoy.

            Dean doesn’t have a brother or a sister. He has Sam. And while that wasn’t always good enough for Dad or teachers or anyone else, it’s plenty good enough for Dean.

            Sam lets most people use “he” because it’s easier, because “male” is the box checked on his school records, because there was no way in hell Dad would ever call Sam anything else. Dean knows it grates on Sam, though, to have some sort of label that isn’t correct assigned day after day, so Dean tries to remember to say “they,” which Sam seems to like better, but most of the time he just says “Sam.”

            Things got more complicated when Sam and Dean became…more, whatever they are, a couple even if they can’t always act like it with others around.

            Sam’s got a dick and most days, that’s okay, but sometimes it isn’t and Sam needs the pants to stay on and hands to stay above the waist. It’s not that Dean has a problem with that, not at all, he’s just worried about the day Sam won’t tell him, won’t know to warn him until it’s too late, and he’ll make a wrong move, because the last thing he wants to do is upset Sam.

            But it’s not weird. Dean thought it would be, at first, because he’s never dated someone he didn’t call “sweetheart” and “baby girl” and “hot stuff,” never dated someone without breasts and a vagina. But Dean isn’t dating a girl, and he’s not dating a guy either. Sam is Sam, and together they’re Sam and Dean, like they always have been.

            Like now, Sam’s legs thrown over Dean’s lap as they watch a movie, Dean’s hand comfortably and absently on Sam’s thigh. There’s an empty pizza box on the floor and two empty beers on the coffee table, two more half-filled ones in their hands. It’s date night.

            Dean never had a brother or a sister, and he doesn’t have a girlfriend or a boyfriend, either. He’s only ever needed one word to describe the most important person in his life.

            Sam.


End file.
